The National Council on the Aging, Inc. (NCOA) proposes to conduct a five year longitudinal study of the relationship between retirement and alcohol use patterns and practices. Retirement from work is a critical period in the life cycle. For many, retirement can present a severe threat to personal adjustment. Relatively little is known about alcohol use among older persons in the general population; and virtually no large-scale systematic research has been done to investigate relationships between the changes and stresses associated with retirement and changes occurring in alcohol use which may place some older people at increases risk for alcohol-related problems. NCOA is at present conducting an exploratory study of "The Effects of Retirement on Drinking Behavior" (Grant No. 1 RO1 AAO1910-01). The objectives of the pilot study are to develop instruments and procedures and to generate more specific research questions for the proposed five year longitudinal study. The long-term objectives of the longitudinal study are: (1) to determine and describe changes occurring in alcohol use among persons as they approach retirement and during the early years of retirement; (2) to examine relationships between alcohol use and various antecedent and concurrent factors surrounding retirement (extent of preparation for retirement, reason for retirement, pre- and post- retirement life situation, alcohol use history, etc.); and (3) to develop and disseminate approaches and materials to aid in the prevention, early detection and treatment of alcohol problems among persons around retirement age.